1.. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of device idle durations to select idle states for computing platforms.
2.. Discussion
In conventional mobile computing platforms, idle states may be used to reduce power consumption and extend battery life, wherein deeper idle states may generally conserve more power. Idle state depth may be limited, however, in order to guarantee the quality of service (QoS) that platform devices require. Unduly limiting idle state depth may have a negative impact on energy efficiency and performance in certain circumstances.